The invention relates to a machine for providing a collation of a series of forms with partial overlap defined by a predetermined stagger from a continuous web of such forms.
It is often a requirement to assemble forms such as cheques in an arrangement known as shingling in which the cheques or other forms are laid one on top of another with a partial overlap defined by a predetermined stagger. This allows cheques or other forms to be assembled in such a way that as they are filled in individually before removal from the assembly, a record of an inscription on the form can be left on a single record sheet behind the shingled forms by pressure-sensitive copying such as by use of a carbon film or carbonless copying papers.
The conventional way of shingling cheques or other forms takes as a starting point a stack of such forms which are to be shingled. The forms are picked one at a time from the stack and supplied consecutively to a collation registration station. Means are provided for indexing a form at the registration station through the distance of the stagger required to define the shingling prior to receipt of the next form at the registration station whereby each form as it arrives at the registration station is offset from the preceding form by the predetermined stagger. Means are also provided for holding the forms together with this predetermined stagger.
The stack of individual forms which constitutes the input to the conventional shingling equipment can be produced from a continuous web of such forms which is separated into individual forms to produce the required stack of forms.
The speed of operation of the conventional shingling equipment is normally limited by the rate at which the individual forms can be picked from a stack to feed them to the registration station. Any attempt to increase the speed of the equipment generally involves increasing the speed of a reciprocating mechanism which in turn leads to misfeeds.
An object of the present invention is to provide a machine for collating a series of forms with partial overlap defined by a predetermined stagger, which machine can operate more quickly than conventional machines.